


Thats what brings you to me

by theblondecha



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, blonde!hakyeon, hakyeon is a babyboy, love brings them together, sweetheart taekwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblondecha/pseuds/theblondecha
Summary: It has been a month since Taekwoon had the most impressive (i could say) orgasm in his life but somehow he can't forget the gorgeous blonde- Cha N who served him that day. But, thanks to the coffee and a certain bestfriend, Taekwoon meet the blonde of his life again.





	Thats what brings you to me

Since the last month and until now, Wonshik had been bugging him and bragged to himself, Han Sanghyuk and Lee Hongbin- and Taekwoon of course how he finally managed to influence the man to open the wbsites and had a camboy only to satisfy his need. The reaction of the two younger friends cannot be described and Hongbin wasn't at it at first, yet seeing Taekwoon didn't even denied them, he finally yelled the loudest scream ever at the college's canteen. How, what, when, why, where and which had been bothering Taekwoon from those two, especially Sanghyu because he's curious. Not that he wanted to explore because of the certain boyfriend of his already shoot him with the most murderous glare he'd ever seen.

Taekwoon slips a loud sigh- the white freeze smoke blown under his breathe. It was winter and he still haven't meet the blonde and glowing-ly tanned male. Well, Wonshik told him not to put on much hope because he was just a camboy. And he COULD NEVER be living in their surroundings. Again, he lets out a troubled sigh which sounds harder than before. He just finished his last paper of final examination today, so does Wonshik and Hongbin. Only Sanghyuk had one more paper to go, but still he's here at the canteen bugging the three seniors because one of them is his beloved sweetheart. 

And because of the certain blonde Cha N, he almost didn't do anything with his studies and only stared at the website to see the blonde's covered face. Cha N is indeed gorgeous and he asked Wonshik a few times to borrow his account his friend subscribed the website. But he was stingy- Taekwoon doesn't know where does that stinginess comes from. Despite that, Wonshik always bugged him, asking how was the progress of him and Cha N. Suffocated with the noisy friends of him, Taekwoon suddenly lift his ass up and slings his back behind, catching the attention of the three. 

"Where are you going?" Hongbin asked, and they all look at Taekwoon with a questioned look.

"I don't know... sleep I guess? I didn't had a sleep since last night," he answered, brushing his face with a small whined. That's half truth. He didn't get to sleep because he was studying the subject of today's paper and now he need to get back to his sleep and continue his life as usual. But, Wonshik had different idea. 

"You study or....."

"...I what? Can you please shut up if you still want to be stingy with you fucking account?" Taekwoon snarls at the friend, making everyone to turn their face at the source of the lion's roar. "Look- I'm tired guys. I know I won't find him and I will fucking move on or just grab some random person to fuck. I don't care," 

He is in distressed and Wonshik's teasing ticked him off. Usually Taekwoon would just brush his jokes with a glare but, since he was frustrated and sleepy, everything just pooled in his feels and blow. "Okay look, hyung. Why not, tomorrow we go clubbing? I finished my paper at 12pm so I guess we can manage to have a sem-end party?" the youngest out of four suggests, received an immediate call for the plan from Wonshik and Hongbin. Now, they all wait for Taekwoon who still seems to be doubtful whether to follow them hit the club or be as boring as he already is the house.

It doesn't take him long though- as Taekwoon has the soft spot for Sanghyuk. How could he disappoint those small puppy eyes despite of his huge figure and Sanghyuk is a nice kid (when he doesn't throw Taekwoon around). "Fine, okay? Now, I'm going home," Taekwoon finally managed to move his feet at ease.

If people confused, why he doesn't open the website back and search for the Cha N, even if he knows Cha N was a camboy he still won't get any information about him. Everything was private and confidential- Taekwoon gives up on searching like that. He used to sneakily borrow Wonshik's phone and settled on the website but no, he get zero information. Every steps of Taekwoon to go home are heavy, he huffed his cheeks upon the thoughts of Cha N. Just why- why must he think a lot about the male and the smooth tanned skin that he always wanted to touch. Honestly speaking, Taekwoon had been trying to get off with the thoughts of the boy around his dick. Bouncing hard and fast, mouth sucking hard, moaning mess chanted Taekwoon's name like a mantra.

The thoughts itself has made Taekwoon's hard in his jeans, until he passed the coffee shop that he always go, his feet suddenly stop as if they has the mind of of their own. The soft breeze suddenly blow a bit harder until the wind chimes of the cafe making tingling sounds. Taekwoon froze and he saw a blone male with black roots, wearing black leather jacket- he looks familiar and still in the middle of the shop buying drinks which Taekwoon learn as juice as he done and holding the drink, walking out from the shop. The familiar blonde eyes meet Taekwoon, but he only give him a small smile as he walked out.

The shades hanging high of his blonde locks, another hands of him dragging the white medium size luggage as if he wasn't from this place. As he passed Taekwoon, he was smells like expensive perfum- _Jo Malone_. The alluring scent of blackberry and cinnamon lingers around Taekwoon's nose, revealing the aura of elegance from the latter, Taekwoon can't help but to feel like he was possessed. Taekwoon feels like a deja vu, the blonde looks like- _him._ "Wait!" he quickly lets out the courage, which God knows where does that come from and the guy stop, turning his heels towards Taekwoon.

The blonde male shoots an unknowing look to Taekwoon, as if he's waiting for Taekwoon to have another sentence, but it turns out nothing. His words seems to be stuck right on his throat, Taekwoon froze. The male had a pair of uneven almond shaped eyes- both are hazel brown coloured, skin as glowing tanned and beautiful, and lips. The pair of cherry coloured lips- Taekwoon still remember how pretty they looked like when he was moaning upon the video. But- somehow the guy was clueless.

" _...are you talking to me?_ " he sips his mango juice while asking Taekwoon in English, somehow stunned the black haired male. Its not what he expected to turn out, the guy in front of him is a western. " _Excuse me sir?_ " once again he called, approaching Taekwoon a bit nearer.

"Huh? Oh- I.. don't speak.. English. So-sorry... I get the wrong person," Taekwoon bows his head slightly before turning his heels, wanting to run from the embarrassment he's having right now, earning a weird look from the blonde male. "That's okay, I speak Korean. Are you talking to me?" the voice was soft, just like _him_. How can Taekwoon forget the soft voice, calling his name when he had the orgasm. Taekwoon had a hard time to swallow the saliva.

"A-ah.. no maybe I just get the wrong person. You look like someone I know. Are you from from the States?" he is stuttering. Another secondhand embarrassment for Taekwoon, score!

"Yeah, I'm from the States," Taekwoon nods a bit, hearing the explanation from the latter. Perhaps, he was dreaming and thinking about Cha N too much until he saw this guy is him.

"Oh okay... I'm sorry," he apologized before hurriedly walk from the blocks. It was so awkward- he should take a cold shower and sleep right after. He wasn't had enough sleep so his brain must affected as well and leave the blonde guy as fast as he can.

 

**...**

 

"It was embarrassing!" Taekwoon complained, cupping his face after telling his friends about what had happened. It wasn't his fault because the guy look the same as Cha N. But it was stupid for him too not asking the guy what his name was before. And he doesn't want to blame himself either- he was too caught up with the situation and embraced the beauty of the blonde until he see him as Cha N. It was closed! If he told him that his face was the same as a camboy, Taekwoon would just kill himself. How could he told a stranger that he was masturbating with a camboy that looked like his face.

Wonshik chuckles, but the two is already rolling on the floor upon Taekwoon's story. At this moment, Taekwoon regret his decision telling his friends about this. He knows Wonshik won;t judge but these two, Taekwoon feels like not in the mood anymore to go clubbing or do anything. He feels like wanted to wrap himself in his blanket and cry alone. How could he mistook a foreigner as Cha N. The Korean's Cha N. Not a foreigner, looking all rich and gorgeous. Somehow Taekwoon judged himself and feel disgusted. He was literally found a camboy only to satisfy himself and ended up falling in love.

"You guys go ahead. I want to sle-"

"You're not getting any sleep hyung. C'mon its your moveon night. You have to be there for our party!" Sanghyuk glares at him, suddenly stop with the laughing and teasing. He is serious about ths moving on shit- but Taekwoon doesn't really plan to move on. He might die single or- just... He grumbes. Taekwoon doesn't know what should he do now except burying his sexual frustration alone. "Plus......" he heard Hongbin chirps and sit on his right, shooting him a playful look from Taekwoon to Wonshik.

Something smells fishy, Taekwoon looks at Hongbin and all his friends before softly asked what they planned actually. "Wonshik got a hot date tonight," Hongbin winks at Wonshik and nudge his side. Okay now, this is really new and Taekwoon turns his attention towards his another friend, clearly asking for an explanation of these betrayals. He thought Wonshik is willing to die single with him but he found his other half without telling Taekwoon. Adding into the list why he shouldn't be in the club. 

His friends would party by themselves, Wonshik will date with his new partner and thats leave Taekwoon to be alone. He flops back to the couch, closing his eyes. "I thought we're friends Kim Wonshik. You betrayed me," he was being dramatic, he knows. But, it was flowing in his blood- the dramaticness and the loneliness. 

"Come on Taekwoon. Don't be like this. You will found someone better at the club, plus Jae- I mean he will bring his friend along," Taekwoon squints his eyes upon the new name that he never heard of before.

"Who the hell is Jae?" 

"Uhmmm... uhmmmm," Wonshik contemplates to tell him, but sooner or later Taekwoon would know too and there's no point of hiding since the two already know about it. "He's... my boyfriend," there, he spilled the tea which left Taekwoon's speechless. 

How could his friends who are ALL already taken, wanted to drag him the single and lonely man to the club. Of course he would be left alone in the crowded space when his friends are enjoying themselves, dancing next to each other while he would be looking so boring in the club. Taekwoon sighed and grunts, mumbling profanities loud enough for the three to listen. "Hyung you won't regret your decision. I promise!" Sanghyuk tries to convince but ended up glared by Taekwoon.

"And what do you guarantee of I won't regret if I tag along?" 

"Its Jaehwan's birthday party. He would bring a lot of friends hyung. And you could take one for your 'moving on' process. You told us that yesterday," said Wonshik as he had the eat shitting grin on his face whilst Hongbin only let the friends of his to convince Taekwoon. He knows what kind of stubborn ass Taekwoon could be thats why he would either tried once or not trying at all. And when he heard the loud sigh and followed by 'fine' which comes from the black haired male, he knows thats the cue of them to have uncontrollably fun for tonight.

Taekwoon is so grumpy ever since they stepped their feet in the club and he wander his eyes around the dark and sometimes blinked with colourful lights. He finally set his eyes at the bartendar and wanted to spend his time by drinking there, not wanting to be drag anywhere on the dance floor to fool around. Taekwoon has no mood for that- but when he was about to move, Wonshik the bestest friend on Earth catch his hands first and not to forget the annoying smile he had since they're all at home. If a glare could kill, Wonshik would have met their God and beg to be reincarnated to apologize to Taekwoon because of the sin he did at this moment. Dragging a man to socialize aka screwing.

As much as he wanted to have his Mexican Martini at the bar stool, thinking about his frustration that was pooled for a month and still looking for a blonde and tanned guy with sexy lips. The thing is, he revealed his face and Taekwoon surely knows if the guy happened to see him, he would have known. But... Taekwoon mentally sigh and look at the guy named Jae which Wonshik happily introduced to him as his boyfriend. The guy was cute- just like Wonshik's ideal type. But Taekwoon never expected him to look this _cute_ for a 23 year-old guy. He only bowed his head slightly like he usually did to Jaehwan guy and wished him happy birthday as a small friendliness.

Not to say, Hongbin was jabbing his rib when he tried to make face. That's why he spill a bit of his friendliness, just to avoid Hongbin's painful jabbing and breaking his ribs at the club. Like Wonshik explained before, Jaehwan does has lots of friends. Everyone knows him, everyone wished him happy birthday and he even had prepared many expensive drinks which he as curious. How can this young man is so rich to afford many bottles of exclusive alcohols that only rich afford to buy. Even one is rare for Taekwoon to have, Wonshik must have scored very well for this one. 

"Taekwoon, you okay?" Wonshik nudges his side, while sitting beside Taekwoon and hands him over a drink.

"Fine, I'll sit for a while. Maybe go to hell later," he sense the jokes in Taekwoon's sarcastic words. Wonshik sling his arms around Taekwoon before bumping their glass slow yet enough to make a clanking sound.

"Well I'm going for the 'hell' later as well so can you help yourself?" as much as Taekwoon wanted to glare and kill, he nods eventually and that makes Wonshik to bump with his shoulder. The two idiots are already lost in their grinding session at the dance floor, Taekwoon sure Hongbin won't manage to get home tonight and Wonshi- he was already hands on with Jaehwan and sure not to back at home either. 

Sighing, he place the empty glass on the table. His throat now is feeling like having the drink that he wanted ever since he stepped the bar but not that he wanted to drunk either. Nobody would gonna drive him home if he got himself high of alcohol. Taekwoon walks to the bar counter and order the drinks. Since he is already here, Taekwoon takes the chance to look around, watching as if he's still trying to search for the blonde even he knows the chance and opportunity is zero. His eyes only maanged to see the young people having fun- which included his friends shamelessly grinding on each other. 

The loud music thumping in the hall, making Taekwoon's heart to feel like exploding anything soon. He takes the drink and down them in one go as if he's trying to soothe his loneliness and frustration. "Tch.. what's frustration," Taekwoon chuckles at himself and asked for another glass from the bartender, not realizing someone was actually watching him and approached him.

"Hi you look different from yesterday," Taekwoon snaps from his own thoughts and drinking, when he feel like someone is talking to him. Sitting on the stool next to him even. Glancing his eyes to the side, he saw a gorgeous man with round uneven eyes, lips curl upwards smiling at him. It was the guy at the cafe yesterday- he could tell by the richness scent of the perfume that he wear right now. The stranger order the same drink as Taekwoon before he turn his attention back to the icy man. 

"So, I never thought that I can see you here," he plays with his drink, tilting his head to Taekwoon who still seems dumbfounded to found the blonde stranger here. "Did you forget about me? I was the on-"

"You're the guy at the cafe. I can clearly remember you," he quickly cut his words, giving him the attention that he wants. Yeah, he sure can remember the one that he mistook as the camboy that he was falling apart for- that's what Wonshik said. Now he see this guy, he doesn't look much different that yesterday. Black leather jacket with white shirt, tight fitting jeans and he got smokey eye makeup. He looks attractive and Taekwoon won't deny that.

The blonde stranger slips a chuckles as Taekwoon looks at him, eyes dark and deep as if he could dig a hole on his forehead. "That's an honour for me. How are you doing? Have you found the guy that you've been looking for?"

"Nah, I haven't. I'll probably give up by tonight. Tch, as if he existed here anyway," again, Taekwoon sips in his drink as the stranger only watch him with a certain knowing smile. "Ahh I see. Are you sure that you wanted to give up? Cus y'know, you seems so terrified and shocked when you saw me yesterday," he paused for a moment. "or am I too attractive until you mistook me as the love of your life?"

Taekwoon snorts as he heard the next sentence. This man sure full of himself, Taekwoon assumed before talking back. "He's not the love of my life," 

"Then, why do you look so... y'know surprised?"

"Why should I tell you about it? I don't even know your name,"

The stranger has a small laugh when Taekwoon is being hard to get "Is that the way you wanted to get my name?"

"I don't know. Are you?" Taekwoon replied back- but he did noticed something. The sassiness, when the stranger said something about 'name', he felt the clicked in his brain but somehow he tries to deny as the boy might not the guy that he had been lookin for. He's not Cha N. 

The music thumps out loud and Taekwooon wander his eyes to the dance floor, watching his friends fooling with each other. He chuckles as he noticed Wonshik was already gone and he also didn't see the Jaehwan guy as well- so he assumed his friend might or might not getting laid tonight. He stiff a laugh and back to his glass of alcohol. "Are you with friends?" the hot blonde asks, earning a nod from Taekwoon.

"Me too, but he just got a boyfriend recently and its his birthday. So maybe he just went somewhere to fuck around I guess,"

Sensing the situation is the same as he had with Wonshik, Taekwoon darts his eyes at the stranger. "Mine too. And you can see the two idiots over there. And my other friend was- i don't know, maybe same as yours," he unwillingly chuckles a bit, trying to ease himself.

"Anyway, are you fighting with the love of your life? Your friends seems happy and you- look like a lost kitten," 

"I told you he's not the love of my life. He's just a-" Taekwoon silenced for a moment, trying to give out who is Cha N to him. He just can't say, 'oh he's my favourite camboy and he's hot and blonde like you' can't he? Taekwoon feels like a cat just catch his tongue, until he feel a hand creep on his thigh. The touch was low on his knee, but he looks at the culprit- the stranger who seem to have something in his mind.

"Just a what hmmm? A friends with benefit? Fuckbuddies? Classmates? _Camboy_? You look hotter and more fuckable in those jeans Jung Taekwoon-ssi," the last guess catch Taekwoon's off guard just how the touch of the stranger becomes more intense as he scraps Taekwoon's thigh. Its no use to wear a thick soft blue jeans when he can directly shudders under the touch of the male, Taekwoon hold on the stranger's wrist- making him stop.

"H-how.... don't tell me that you are-" Taekwoon's stuttering really tickle the stranger inside, he lets out a small chuckle before sliding his small body into the taller's thigh, slightly sit on his lap. He makes sure to touch on Taekwoon's crotch, grinding softly to make a little bit of friction between them.

"Cha N, that's my name. I heard that you've been looking for me. Mind telling me why quickly because I- ouch that's rude," before N even get to continue his sentence, the latter suddenly pushed him off his lap, making him to stumble a bit. But that wasn't long when Taekwoon suddenly drag him out from the club and smoothly shoves him into his black matte car.

The action was fast, N barely could digest what was happening and now he is sitting in the hottie's car. "Where are you taking me?" N asked, but barely get any answer from Taekwoon in fact, he once again was surprised when the man suddenly throw his big body on him, forcing him into a kiss. It was messy, sloppy, but Taekwoon's lips directly him on his and N didn't even get to push Taekwoon away as his lips suddenly move to his jaw.

"W-wait.. Taekwoon. I-" even if its hard to move the guy, N do his best and gather his strength to forcefully push Taekwoon away from his body. "Wait- okay! Let me talk!" N yelled, cupping Taekwoon's face as both of the panting in whatever exercise they did in the car. It takes Taekwoon a minute, before he pull back and sit on his driver seat. Well, he can't help it because the gorgeous guy who he saw at the cafe, and the one that caught his eyes was Cha N. The camboy that he had been looking for more than a month. The pants, the moans when he lay his lips on his jaw just now- Taekwoon was possessed. 

He can't control himself when the gorgeous was throwing himself on him. And he did the right thing by dragging him inside his car. 

"Taekwoon-ssi, I'm glad that you.. uhmm looking for me... and TRUST ME its a pure coincidence that we met at the cafe and tonight. I noticed that it was you, even yesterday I keep recalling who were you as you look familiar," N stops for a moment, looking at Taekwoon with a dark eyes, not even a smile drawn on his face- its scaring him a bit. "Can you please... don't look like you're about to beat me up? It's scary..." he whispers the last words and look down on his fingers while scratching his unintcy back of the head. 

Upon listen to the complaint, Taekwoon lets out his breath and soften his eyes. "Sorry..." he mutters softly. "You... are so hot," Taekwoon slips out compliment out of sudden, resulting Cha N to laugh a bit. "Oh shit, I'm sor-sorry..."

"Well thanks... I know I am hot. Heard that for many times already. You're hot too," it supposed to be a likewise statement, but N can't deny the delicious looking man in front of him as Taekwoon had strong image on him ever since the day Taekwoon run into his account.

"...so? uhh... I'm sorry that I dragged you, if yo- you want to get back to the clu-club you can... just go.. yeah," Taekwoon back to his awkward self.

"Hey! Its rude of you to drag me and wanna throw me away like this. You supposed to responsible of your action, Mr Jung," N slaps his shoulder softly. "Now that we're talking in your car, I wanna have a 'talk' with you, if that's okay," the blonde blinks his eyes very cutely, making Taekwoon to feel the blood rush to both of his south and on his face. Well, a pale face could explain that very well when his face is reddening so much, as N leans forward. 

He likes it how the table's turned- Taekwoon was fierced when he dragged him out, N could easily tell how he is when he's on bed; fierce, wild and beasty. But now, Taekwoon is just like an embarrassed puppy when he's red. "Now, Taekwoon-ssi. Why were you looking for me?" he asked, he wanted to ask very badly. Not all of his customers look for him- because he know his customers were like. Once used, easily forgotten. Just like that.

Taekwoon shuts himself for a few moment, probably thinking about the answer that he should throw to N. "I won't tell unless you tell me your name... Is that fair?" if N has serious question, then he has too.

Again, Taekwoon witness the eyeblinding smile of a Cha N, perfect teeth, pink lips widening and he could hear the soft honey voice chuckle on his face, very close to his right ear. "Its Hakyeon. Cha Hakyeon. Maybe, you could moan my name later, when I blow you later.... can you?" Hakyeon leans more forward, lips touching Taekwoon's ears. His righ hand creeps on Taekwoon's thigh, rubbing them like its an important thing. The touch becomes higher, Taekwoon's face becomes redder and his breathe hitch because of the unusual feels.

Its Cha N, the hot Cha N who touched him, Taekwoon tries to cope wth his breathing when Hakyeon literally seduced him under the light of his car. Well, two can play the games. As he feel Hakyeon's touch slightly bump with his crotch, Taekwoon finally lose his cool and grabs Hakyeon by waist pulling him onto his lap, swiftly push his seat to give more space of the other guy.

"Oww.. you're rough I see. Hmm now mind telling me the reason why you look for me, Taekwoon? I'm a busy person you know," said Hakyeon as he grinds softly on the man. Parking lot or not, he's up for the challege to have sex in the public space. Plus, no one was around, it might be thrilling as well.

"You wanna know the reason?" Hakyeon nods. "Because you're so hot, you have beautiful skin that I want to explore more myself, your blonde hair- fuck I wanna grab them and this-" Taekwoon gives a slap on Hakyeon's ass suddenly, resulting a moan out of his soft lips. Hakyeon's eyes shimmer and glare into Taekwoon's dark one, both sending sensation to each other. "Fair enough," he was almost cut his breathing when Hakyeon cups his face and pull him into a kiss.

It starts amazing, Hakyeon is a good kisser when Taekwoon let him to take control. But that's not for long when Taekwoon shoves his tongue into the man's little parted mouth, resulting Hakyeon to let out a soft moan in those kisses. Hands already have their own mind, Taekwoon let his hands to touch wherever he want, so does Hakyeon. The blonde grips on Taekwoon's hair, deepening the kiss but stop when Taekwoon was about to take off his shirt.

They look at each other, panting as if both of the craves for the oxygen. "No-not my shirt. Its annoying to wear back... just- hmphh," again Hakyeon pulled in the sudden kiss, huffing out his breath because Taekwoon loves surprised. Nevertheless, he know whats coming as Taekwoon angle his head onto his neck, hands cupping his ass and Hakyeon feels a few slap. Oh, how much he loves when guys worshipped his ass. Hakyeon swear he could have cum with justs spanking.

" _A-ahh_ Taekwoon!" He moans out the black lock's name when he feel his jeans was unbuttoned and Taekwoon lifts his ass a bit up so he could quickly pulls down Hakyeon's pant in one go, with his underwear as package. 

Taekwoon smirks when he look at the small glory before his eyes. "Now, who's moaning who's name? I'll make you feel good, don't worry. Now, my friend here need help," he points out at the tight front of his pants, and Hakyeon quickly get the message as he unzipped Taekwoon's jeans, bringing out along whoever friend Taekwoon has with him. Having Taekwoon in his hand was never Hakyeon's planned before, not until he saw the man at the club tonight. Taekwoon wasn't surprisingly big as he saw when they had videocalled, but he never thought he's 'this' big. 

He strokes the man's anatomy hard enough for Taekwoon to give him a glare. Downing his body, Hakyeon goes with smirk and he crawls out of Taekwoon's lap only to have his cock into Hakyeon's mouth. Hakyeon looks up, when he lap Taekwoon's length with his tongue. Blowing is his speciality, Taekwoon tell himself. Profanities couldn't stop pouring from Taekwoon's mouth as Hakyeon works so good on his dick.

Before he could even cum, Taekwoon pull Hakyeon back on his lap, but backfacing him so Taekwoon could have a perfect view of his ass, giving him a few slap. "Do you need to be prep?" Taekwoon asked as he bring his hands to Hakyeon's mouth but the blonde refused and answers Taekwoon with a choked moan, thinking of his cock sink into his ass.

"No.. ju- just fuck me.. _please,"_ Oh Taekwoon could never imagine what he fantasized becomes reality. A Cha Hakyeon or Cha N, on his lap and now begging for his dick. Taekwoon smirks as he slams himself inside Hakyeon, leaving the blonde to have parted lips. Hakyeon enjoy this so much, Taekwoon could see the way- or hear when Hakyeon keeps begging for ' _please, more, harder_ ' Taekwoon is no evil to stop and he goes as Hakyeon wished.

" _Fu-fuck Taekwoon. I- ahh_ "

"Hakyeon, fucki- _ah_ fucking _tight_ ," he complaints, but a good complaints. He heard Hakyeon gets to chuckle under his moan, Taekwoon speeds up with his pace, making Hakyeon to moan out louder and louder.

A few minutes of hot air, the car was reek out sex, only breathy moans left with Hakyeon leans his head on Taekwoon's shoulder. They both pants after Hakyeon finally cums followed by Taekwoon a few seconds later. It was hot- Taekwoon pecks a few kisses on Hakyeon's exposed neck, smelling the strawberry scented hair of Hakyeon. He noticed so many things about the gorgeous blonde. And they're all beautiful.

"Hey, you're okay?" Taekwoon breaks the silence, looking at Hakyeon who is smiling and look at him back. "Yeah, I'm good, that was the amazing sex ever. You're good," Hakyeon winks before peeling himself off Taekwoon and pull back his pants, so does the latter.

"Hey.. umm Hakyeon?" he contemplates as he looks at Hakyeon's messy blonde hair. "I- uhh.. do you wanna come home with me?" _bold, Taekwoon. That was bold_. He cursed himself in his mind.

He saw the blonde's eyes blink at him before smiles. Beautiful, Hakyeon is beautiful. His moan is beautiful, so does his face. "What? You want to continue this at your place hmm?" Hakyeon asked, joking.

"Oh no! I mean- uh.. I could fix you... a breakfast y'know.. bUT its okay if you don't want!" 

"What was that?! You just fucked me and now you don't want to responsible? I thought you want to ask me out for a date after, but then you just-"

"I'd love to!" Taekwoon suddenly screams, startled Hakyeon because his scream was screeching and soft like kitty. "I mean, we- we could go out for a date after breakfast. Do you want to come to my place, have breakfast.... and a date after?" Taekwoon finally man up, and properly asked Hakyeon, only to be answered with a kiss on his lips.

"Of course I love to have breakfast and a date with you. If you don't mind... maybe a night on your bed as well, when we get to your place...." Hakyeon bites his lips, looking up and down at Taekwoon.

"Well, we can deal with it," they once again pull a kiss on each other's face, this time is more pure and no rush. Taekwoon was the happiest one as he finally found his prince charming. Hakyeon as indeed gorgeous, even more gorgeous that he was on the screen, Taekwoon could die when he looks at Hakyeon as he took his breath away. Also he promised to take his friends out for lunch or dinner someday for bringing him to the club which led him to this beautiful man on his ~~bed~~ life, _forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> I love blonde hakyeon he's my sugar baby boy my sugar~


End file.
